USS Amazon
USS Amazon Star Trek PbBB RPG The USS Amazon Star Trek PbBB RRP is a is a Star Trek based play-by-post role-playing game where players interacted by roleplaying over an internet forum. Players develop their own characters and help develope storylines presented in the form of missions. Since it's development, the forum has hosted over 100 role-players. The forum is controlled by a senior GM, also called the Commanding Officer that monitors the content of each players post. USS Amazon is a part of Horizon Fleet, A Star Trek simulation organization. [http://www.horizonfleet.net Horizon Fleet] is home to 22 Star Trek simulations, 2 Task forces, exclusive Fleet Academy training program, Advertising department, Department of Personnel & Awards, and Judge Advocate General. External links *USS Amazon game site for of the USS Amazon Star Trek PbBB RPG. *Horizon Fleet USS Amazon affiliated Simming Organization Sim Membership Members typically enter a simming organization by applying for admission. The USS Amazon utilizes a review process in which applicants apply for the position they are seeking through the Horizon Fleet IFS. Within 7 days, applicants recieve an email notifying them that they have either been accepted as a new crewmember aboard the ship or their application was inadequate. In most cases, applicants will receive a response within 2 days. Applicants who do not meet the gaming standards are sent an email with suggestions on how they can improve their application. Once the application has been resubmitted and has met all the requirements, the player will be offered a position. The application proccess is three-fold. Player Information Applicants are first asked for basic player information such as their real name, age, email address, messenging contacts, and role playing experience. Simm Information Applicants are asked to list the ship they would like to serve on. They are given two choices, in the event their first choice is not accepting new players or their application does not meet the commanding officers specifications. The applicant is also asked to specify their preferred simming format. The options include Play by E-mail(PBEM), Play By Bulletin Board (PbBB), Play By Web (SMS), and Play By IRC. The USS Amazon is a Play By Bulletin Board (Internet Forum) based simulation. Next, the applicant is asked specify the position or role they would like to play aboard the ship. Biography and Sample Post Lastly, to judge the applicants level of writing and simming experience applicants are required to create a biography and sample post. The biography gives other players to understand your character better. Missions The direction and gameplay is lead in the form of missions. The GM or Commanding Officer creates scenarios and roadblocks for players to resolve. The missions are accomplished when players utilize their position to resolve problems that arrive throughout the scenario. Example 1: Mission 0.1 - To Boldly Go *''USS Amazon’s first Horizon Fleet mission. This mission was originally designed for new crew to come aboard the ship prior to its departure from Starbase Gatekeeper.'' Example 2: Mission 0.2 - A Sovereign Birth *''The USS Amazon is now prepared to leave the hull of Starbase Gatekeeper and conduct it's first shakedown cruise. Beacause the crew is still awaiting the approval of Horizon Fleet Command to leave the star system, the Chief Engineer has developed a creative plan to demonstrate the capability of USS Amazon's navigational and weapons systems.'' A previously discovered bacteria makes its new home aboard the uss amazon and exibits new evolution previously unknown by starfleet medical. Commander Michael Urban asks questions of his crew, not only to test their capabilities but to get to know them on a personal left. It’s a fresh crew and He’s interested in knowing what motivates them. What will he learn about his crew and what scientific research will the USS Amazon discover? Example 3: Mission 1 - Airborne Treason *''Approximately 1 week ago, scientist working in the research facility had begun to see an increase in illness amongst its personnel. As a precaution, The Chief Science Officer assigned to the Avalon Research Facility requested a team be sent to the planet to evacuate the remaining 17 personnel who have not been infected. The remaining personnel include 8 Security Officers, 5 Medical Officers, 2 Science Officers, 1 Lab Technician and the Chief Science Officer. Because the Chief Science Officer’s resources and team is limited in size, they are also requesting that Starfleet temporarily take over the research facility and the initial investigation on surface.'' Support and Resources The Commanding Officer of the USS Amazon provides resources to it's players. These resources are catered towards enhancing the simming experience and teaching new players how sims are played. Some resources are hosted by the Commanding Officer while others are provided by Horizon Fleet at the discretion of the Commanding Officer. Department of Personnel and Awards *The Department of Personnel and Awards, directed by Horizon Fleet's Rear Admiral Kailani Livian, provices resources for applicants. The department lists tips for completing crew applications. Prior to filing an application for the USS Amazon, potential applicants can read lessons on the acceptance/rejection process, biography writing, post writing, and transfers. Applicants are highly encouraged to utilize this tool as a guide for completing applications. Cadet Academy *Horizon Fleet, upon request of the USS Amazon Commanding Officer, offers a simming academy to help new member learn to roleplay effectively. The Commanding Officer may direct players to complete the simming academy prior to starting gameplay. Sim Rules Most sims creat rules to govern how players interact. Success varies from one to another depending on how the sim is set up. The USS Amazon (Star Trek PbBB) is set up to reflect a militaristic organization. Rules for playing aboard the USS Amazon parallel the rules outlined by it's leaders in Horizon Fleet References *USS Amazon PbBB Website *USS Amazon Forum (The Game) *USS Amazon: Rules *Simming Organization *Simming *Internet forum *Star Trek Simulation Forum *The Simming League: About the League *Horizon Fleet *Horizon Fleet: Task Force *USS Amazon: Commander Michael Urban External Links *USS Amazon Forum (The Game) *USS Amazon: PbBB Application *USS Amazon: Manifest *USS Amazon: Position Descriptions *USS Amazon: Rules *USS Amazon PbBB Website